A Hot Time in Nampo
A Hot Time in Nampo is the fourth contract for the South Koreans and the first for them in the second quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves disrupting Chinese operations in the North Korean theater by destroying their fuel depots and fuel trucks at the industrial port of Nampo. Objectives #Destroy 3 fuel depots #Find and destroy 10 Chinese fuel trucks BONUS: Complete objectives before Chinese reinforcements arrive. Supplies given *South Korean Supply Drop - $4 000 The contract The player must find and destroy ten Chinese fuel trucks as well as three fuel depots. How they complete the mission is up to them. The value of the contract is $85 000 and $500 for each second before Chinese reinforcements arrive. Note that the player is given 7 minutes for the sake of the bonus, but is free to take longer if necessary. Pro-China approach There is a way to finish the mission without upsetting the Chinese, assuming the player has friendly status with the Chinese beforehand. However, please note that the player will likely not obtain the mission bonus. The trick is to commandeer 10 of the Chinese fuels trucks and drive them each out of range of the main Chinese army. If the player has friendly status with China, the player will not be attacked while commandeering vehicles. Once all ten are placed next to each other, two or three grenades should be sufficient to set off a chain reaction, destroying all ten vehicles. Proceed to use airstrikes (such as the Surgical Strike) or other means to destroy the depots, and avoid hitting any Chinese personnel. Maximum bonus approach This approach is for players already hostile to China, not worried about their reputation with China, or only concerned about money. Before getting the mission for Buford, it is imperative to obtain an attack helicopter. At this point in the game, the player likely can't purchase any helicopters from the Russian Mafia yet, so the only other option is to steal one from the North Koreans. Hijacking an MD-500 Scout from Pyongyang is the easiest way to obtain one. Once the player has the helicopter, go to the South Korean HQ and start the mission. Then, once the mission starts, enter the helicopter and fly to Nampo. At Nampo, destroy all ten vehicles with the minigun and destroy two of the depots with anti-tank missiles. Then land near the final depot, plant a C-4 and set it off. If done right, the mission can be finished in as little as two minutes. E-mail messages Sender: Lieutenant Yung Kim Subject: Contract: 'A Hot Time in Nampo' "Buford wants to drive up gas prices for the Chinese. Three fuel depots and ten trucks should do the trick. Blow them up and he'll explode your bank account." Transcript : The player enters the South Korean HQ. : The player remains in the South Korean HQ. : The player still remains in the South Korean HQ. : The player continues to remain in the South Korean HQ. : The player leaves the South Korean HQ. Trivia * The name of this contract is possibly a reference to the Wartime song "A Hot Time In The Town of Berlin". Category:Contracts Category:South Korean